


Dark Chains of the Mind

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, Humiliation, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Severa has driven Tharja over the edge of her patience, and the dark mage has decided to dig deep into the potential of dark magic to seek the most potent and degrading revenge she can muster. Commission for simo09.





	Dark Chains of the Mind

Tharja was not a woman of infinite patience. Everyone in camp knew that by now, but nobody would ever say she was a hot tempered, quick to vengeance bitch, though. It took one to drive her so deep into a need for petty vengeance that she would snap, though, and that was where Severa had come in. The redhead was in every way the hot tempered, quick to vengeance bitch of the Shepherds, and Tharja was not the first person she had pissed off beyond all capability to act like a decent and rational person anymore. But Tharja was the first one who decided that she wasn't going to take it sitting down, refusing to let anybody think they could get away with being a bitch to her. Oh no, she was going to see the tables turned and Severa humiliated, if only to satisfy the cruelty that bubbled within her.

"Can we get this over with quickly?" Severa asked, arms crossed as she stood in the inn room that Tharja had called her into, her foot impatiently tapping against the floor as she looked around. She had been called in here to assist Tharja in a gift for Noire, and the only reason she even considered the invitation was because Severa had a huge soft spot for Tharja's daughter, seeing her as the downtrodden, kicked puppy who just needed a friend. The only person Severa would never, under any circumstances, lash out vocally against, deride, mock, or dress down with a flurry of sarcasm and insults.

But Tharja was keeping her forever as she rummaged through book pages with her delicate fingers, taking time to look down at the page as she kept herself steadily focused. "Why? Do you have somewhere to be?" she asked, not looking up from the book at the impatient redhead, knowing she wouldn't be going anywhere, and she just needed a little bit longer to finish polishing up on her grasp of what she was about to do.

"No," was Severa's quick response, a simple, direct mark of punctuation on her dislike for Tharja. Granted, she did so knowing that the future Tharja was a woman so callous she would do horrible things to her own daughter in experiments that would leave her mind fractured, so Severa did have plenty of reason to distrust and loathe her. But she also just didn't want to be around her, feeling like she had better things to do insofar as sitting off by her lonesome and doing nothing was 'better' than dealing with Tharja and her creepy shit.

Tharja proceeded onward, refusing to let the sourness of her guest stop her. She knew that in soon order she would be in a position to reap some sweet rewards, she needed only reach that height. "It's time now," she said, looking up from her book and gesturing toward Severa. "Can you come over here and read this?" She scrawled something onto a blank scroll, ink quill scratching feverishly as her hand worked, accustomed to writing out spells and sigils at remarkable and dexterous speed. She needed only a few seconds to run through the symbol and scrawl it out properly. A magic sigil that would trigger on sight when read. "What do you think about it?"

Severa was ready to just have this whole thing over with as she leaned over the table, ready to give some dismissive shrug and insist she had to go, not even sure why she was here given the vague explanation of a gift for Noire that Severa didn't even quite understand given that there was nothing around to make a gift of. But as she looked at the paper she got an answer to way she was there, but it wasn't the kind of answer she'd been hoping for. The whole scroll went up in a puff of magical fire that left the desk it sat atop unscorched, and Severa's head spun suddenly, panic setting in as she tried to feel around and steady her sudden dizziness, but also she felt in the process was cold floor against her cheek as she shivered, whining and trying to reach out with her limbs, but they had gone stiff at her side. Helpless, Severa just lay there as her head throbbed and she felt like shed was slipping out of her own body.

"Stand up," Tharja ordered curtly, and suddenly Severa's stiff and useless limbs snapped into action, the redhead quickly standing up to attention and staring at Tharja, who smiled a twisted and sadistic smile as she looked at her. "Oh, that works perfectly. What is your name?"

"Severa." It came out quickly, without any actual effort on her part, which had Severa suddenly lit up with panic on the inside, feeling herself utterly out of control of her own body. She tried to move her arms, but it failed. She felt disembodied from herself, unable to conduct or move herself properly as she stood there, remaining stiff.

"Oh, right. Relax yourself, but do not leave me." Tharja spoke in a clear and commanding voice, and Severa felt compelled to obey, her body relaxing as she regained control of her self.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she screamed, and her limbs could move, but not too much. She felt restricted; in particular, she couldn't move back away from Tharja even though she tried, feet remaining firmly planted on the floor. Her arms tried to reach for the dagger she kept at her hip casually--just in case she needed to make a threat colourful or defend herself in a sudden attack, a habit she learned back in her timeline--but her fingers wouldn't go all the way in gripping the handle of it, coming just short and ensuring she couldn't actually wield or swing it. Fury seared with Severa as she tried to yell again at Tharja.

"Never raise your voice at me again," cut that off very quickly, as Severa's mouth opened and plenty of hot air came out, but no noise. Tharja leaned back in her chair, legs crossing as she explained, "I have you under my control now. You're my pet, and I am going to make sure that you stop being such an insufferable bitch. To me, or to anybody. Until I snap my fingers, you will remain entirely under my control. Let's start simple; fall to your knees and degrade yourself."

No part of Severa actually wanted to do it, but she felt herself overwhelmed by the need to do, dropping to her knees and staring up at Tharja as she said, "I'm just a dumb cunt who needs to be put in her place." Her fingers balled into fists and fury overwhelmed her as she tried to fight it, but more words came out instead. "And I deserve whatever punishment you give me. Treat me like a trashy, cheap whore, because that's all I'm really good for, and it's time I stopped pretending."

Tharja spread her legs and revealed that she had torn a hole in her bodysuit, exposing her bare and dripping snatch. "Devour my pussy like it's all you live for, whore," she snarled, and didn't even wait for her mind controlled toy to obey her command as she grabbed both pigtails and tugged, pulling her head right in between her legs, making Severa whine as the sharp pain hardly helped matters. Her hips bucked forward, shoving her twat in tight against the redhead's lips as she shouted, "Eat me! Eat my cunt and learn your fucking place. You belong on your knees being used like a fuck doll."

Whether Severa liked it or not, her tongue was hard at work against Tharja's snatch, licking all over with a desperate and eager push that was only made worse by the fact that she couldn't stop it, that Tharja was insulting and humiliating her the whole time. She had awoken in the dark mage something vengeful and often locked away. Tharja was no saint, sure, but not a rampant, shameless sadist putting people through such punishments and cruelties. Not until now, when Severa had apparently crossed her so utterly that there was nothing she could do but give in to it, her tongue pushing up deep into Tharja's cunt as her face pressed tightly against her mound, unable to do a damn thing to save herself now as she ate Tharja out, just as demanded.

"You are going to get so used to eating my pussy you forget what real food tastes like," Tharja promised, voice rumbling low and deep in a hot purr as she let herself relax in her seat, shifting it around so she could lean back without having to move Severa over at all. "It's all you're going to do from now on, and I wonder if that vapid little brain of yours can hold out against it forever. I intentionally chose a spell that keeps you lucid and aware you're being mind controlled and used as a fuck toy so that you can see yourself twisted around like a puppet meant to satisfy my desires." Her head rolled back, a burning, excited fever in her eyes as she wrapped Severa's pigtails around her hand for leverage, using them like handlebars as she pulled her face in tight and refused to let up.

Back and forth Severa's tongue worked in sloppy, steady motions along the puffy mound, lapping up the tart sweetness of the dark mage's pussy as she stared up at her. There was nothing in Severa's eyes, which sat soft and adoring as they looked up at her, even if inside she was fuming at the way that control of her body had been taken from her and she was being misused like this. Helpless and hopeless, Severa found herself unable to do anything but accept the harshness that Tharja was inflicting upon her, as every part of her tried to scream out, but the only sounds she made in practice were the wet kissing noises that came from each time she laid her lips down in reverence upon Tharja's twat.

Tart nectar aplenty leaked for Severa to lap up, and she didn't have the strength to keep herself from giving in to just that, her tongue dancing feverishly along the slit as her body let not a single drop go to waste or hit the floor. Milky thighs remained spread wide to allow Severa in deep, as Tharja writhed in her chair and delighted in putting Severa through her worst. The steady tugging on her scalp was wholly unnecessary as a way to get her to cooperate and lick faster given the fact that Severa was so utterly under Tharja's spell now and gave her all to comply with her every command regardless, but Tharja couldn't settle for that, craving the opportunity to put her through worse still.

Tharja didn't hold back her moans, the smug and resonating bliss that she felt overtake her as she relished in the chance to thoroughly humiliate Severa at every turn. Her voice twisted hot and high over everything she did, hips bucking and her madness taking root as she felt the pleasure build. "Insult yourself more," she moaned. "I want to hear that bitchy mouth own up to just how lowly she is. Come on, cunt, do it. You insult everyone else around camp, it's time you stet your sights on yourself."

Between every words she'd give more licks to Tharja's pussy, not able to actually stop fulfilling one command as she just weaved obedience in. "The only thing my mouth is good for is worshiping your pussy. I'm just a dumb slut who needs to be punished. I belong on my knees, apologizing with my mouth to everyone I've been a cunt to." Severa hated every word she said, wished she could take control of herself back, but she found herself incapable of doing so. She was too busy eating pussy and giving Tharja everything she wanted, to the utter hatred of the redhead knelt there, having her hair pulled on and her very dignity ravaged by the twisted hungers of a cruel dark mage who refused to let her be.

The more Severa wanted to fight it, the less control over herself she seemed to have. Her head moved about entirely against her will, broad strokes of her tongue running flat along the puffy mound, burying itself deep into the slick hole and licking all around to massage her inner walls, and in particular coming up to kiss and lick all over, and even suck on Tharja's clit. She was giving a complete and thorough oral treatment to a woman she despised and no amount of self control of refusal could help her in the process as she gave in to it, feeling weak and confused by everything happening to her so quickly all at once.

Tharja took advantage of that chaos and confusion, bucking harshly against her face and cackling out in delight as she refused to slow down. "From now on, you're my slave bitch, and I am going to make you regret everything you have ever said to me you vulgar cunt. Nobody has ever angered me as much as you have before, and now you're going to be used as an example to everybody else." There was no stopping Tharja now, her wickedness reaching a feverish height that built hotter and hotter within her, her orgasm creeping upon her with each stroke broad caress of Severa's tongue. She rode high on the control and delight of something so wicked and callous, wanting to keep pushing and prodding, driving Severa down deeper in her dual pursuits of pleasure and humiliation.

It all reached a feverish peak for Tharja as she came, and came hard, screaming out in delight so intense it barely formed proper words as she let herself become overwhelmed by the rawness of her orgasm surging through her. She came hard and came loud, shouting out in raw bliss amid the pulsating, fiery thrill of her orgasm rushing through her, hips refusing to quit shoving forward as she humped Severa's face. There was a nasty surprise awaiting Severa, as Tharja revealed herself to be a squirter, clear nectar gushing forward in a surprising splash that struck Severa in the face. A sticky and wet shock that she couldn't even recoil from as she lapped at the quivering folds in continued service to Tharja.

"That's a good whore," Tharja said, tugging back hard on Severa's hair to pull her back, staring at her sticky, wet face and the look of submissive adoration that she was met back with by the dizzy and mind controlled girl. "How do you feel now?"

"So grateful that you let a lowly wretch like me eat your incredible pussy," Severa responded, a mewling and weak mess who couldn't do what she was supposed to do or control herself. She was utterly, terrifyingly helpless in this as she knelt there, left to await orders for what to do next. It was a hopeless and deeply futile situation for her to feel stuck in, left to shiver and writhe in agony as she awaited some measure of sanity or semblance of peace to come down upon her. She was hopeless now though, left to suffer as she sat there with the twisting feeling that worse was yet to come.

Tharja drew back from where Severa stood, smirking wide as she reached for another tome of of the desk and opened it up. She didn't even taunt the redhead as she began to chant, her voice twisting in delight and sadistic glee around the incantation she wove, as she moved with the single-minded, driven purpose of making Severa really start to suffer. She quickly wove a spell, eager and depraved in the motions of her fingers she slammed her book shut and cackled.

At the floor beneath Severa's feet lit up a circle of glowing, throbbing darkness as tendrils began to rush their way up from the depths of some profane dimension of dark magic that Tharja had tapped into. The tendrils raced their way up, aggressive and greedy as they seized her legs and grabbed at her pants, starting to tear them, ripping at her clothes as Tharja leaned back in her seat and smiled once more. "Now you're in for a real treat; my pussy was simply an appetizer, and now, the appetizer is you."

Severa could do nothing but stand there in whimpering acceptance as the tendrils snaked up her body, aggressive and hungry in their steady advance along her body, making her squirm and whine in surprise and panic as she felt herself start to be stripped by the tendrils, which ripped at her clothes and tore her down to tatters, left to squirm and shiver as she was then fondled by the tentacles, which groped and squeezed at her body. Nervous whines and moans bubbled up a little bit as she tried to steady herself, but she still held no control over her body in the process. As they groped at her breasts and held onto her limbs all she could do was whine.

"They listen to me," Tharja explained, reaching a hand out and grasping one of the tentacles, bringing it between her legs as she got comfortable and brought it to her pussy. "They will do everything I say. Much like you. So, what will happen is, you will love it, and they will fuck all your holes raw." Tharja snapped her fingers, and tentacles slammed very suddenly right into Severa from all sides, making her whine and howl as she felt the shock and surprise take her so suddenly and intensely, while Tharja felt one of the thick tendrils pushing into her perky ass in turn, guiding it eagerly deep into her backdoor.

Severa moaned hotly as the tentacles pushed into her body, claiming all three holes in one harsh shove. Her pussy and ass were stretched open by the girthy tendrils, harshly double penetrated and forced to take things bigger than she'd ever felt in either hole before, but doubled down and in both at the same time. Her mouth was promptly claimed too, her throat stuffed with cock and forced to choke as it drove itself violently forward, driven by all the vengeance and venom of the woman who commanded it. The tentacles showed a callous, cruel pace as they began to fuck her holes in tandem, an intense triple penetration that Severa really had no hope of being able to survive even if she were in control of herself, but now she had even worse to deal with given the way her wrists were bound and she was kept doubly helpless, mind controlled and then bound on top of that for the fullest of restrictions. There was no hope short of someone coming in with a sword that could save Severa now.

"Ruin the bitch," Tharja snarled, head thrown back as she held onto the tentacle fucking her ass, rocking eagerly against it and meeting the thrusts as she let herself get carried away by the raw and brutal need within her to just give in. She felt herself spinning excitedly out of control amid the swell of pleasure and intensity that seized her, especially as she got her fingers into her pussy to tend to herself. Sexual satisfaction had never hit her quite like it did now as she mixed her sadism with hunger, able to enjoy the raw, brutal thrill of being fucked deep and fucked hard. She liked it rough, and with the harshness she guided the tentacles--which acted in unison, rather than with consideration for each individual tendril's commands--she was getting it just right. Everything she needed, and clearly too much for Severa to handle, which really only made it better, as she got not only pleasure, but a show.

Drool trickled down Severa's chin as she choked on the tendril facefucking her, unable to swallow as the saliva pooled up in her mouth. Her head rocked back and forth a little bit just on reflex as the steady back and forth left her helpless body slipping almost into a trance, unable to do anything but accept the way she was being treated as she felt herself ravaged by the tentacles. Her ass and pussy were both stuffed full, slammed into with synchronized thrusts that really kept the pressure on her, and in the blinding rush of sensation all Severa could think about was the burning sensations that refused to quit her, the way her body accepted the pleasure without question or hesitation. She could feel it, creeping up on her with its sinister intent, its desire to wear her down and make her accept it. Maybe even like it.

The tentacles kept groping and grabbing at Severa as they aggressively fucked her, refusing to ease up their forcefulness amid the struggles of the redhead to try and fight against it all. She was held in tight, bound and helpless as she tried to hold herself together and found that she failed miserably at doing so. Moans bubbled up around the tentacle fucking her face, and she was in for even worse as she felt the encroaching swell of madness and sensation take her. This wasn't the spell speaking, but the raw reality of her body getting fucked so hard that it began to seek relief in the pleasures that came with it, which was not even remotely a decent thing to have to feel and experience.

A body that already betrayed Severa due to mind control magic was now in open rebellion for entirely selfish reasons as it burned in bliss at the feeling of being stuffed with so many tentacles, fucked in all three holes at once to the frustration of her mind but the absolute elation of her body. Her pussy clenched greedily down around the tentacle, and she felt herself creeping toward emphatic and desperate release. It was something she couldn't control, and the shuddering, sinister reality of her situation lay almost buried beneath an excess of powerful sensations.

"You're getting used like the filthy nothing of a whore you are!" Tharja cried out, her voice winding up higher as the tentacle fucked her ass harder, her fingers working madly at her pussy to rub herself to a feverish and harsh finish. While there was no physical pleasure to be found in doing anything with her mouth, degrading Severa further and talking down to her helped keep her vulnerable and helpless. There was a possessive fire now to the way she looked at the redhead, watching her getting fucked in all three holes by tentacles she had conjured up to violate her. Tharja craved humiliation, craved the sight of Severa brought low and ravaged. It was all she wanted, in fact, and nothing was going to keep her from embracing the rawness of it all as hard and as fast as she possibly could, fucked toward her eager release and loving every messy second of it.

It was all too much for Severa, who shivered and whined as shed felt herself overwhelmed and betrayed, dragged into a harsh and intense orgasm, ravaged every which way until she simply couldn't taker any more. Crying out in a sudden rush of sensation that left her feeling bitter and frustrated, Severa came, and she came hard, head thrown back as the tentacles in her ass and pussy buried in deeper as the one in her mouth withdrew. Her cries rang out loud and clear, for her own ears and Tharja's to enjoy. Cum flooded into her lower holes, a hot, gooey double creampie filling her with sensations she'd never known before and wasn't sure she welcomed or not given the context it was in, but the cum that coated her face in gooey streaks was certainly not something she felt like she'd grow to love.

Tharja came too, biting her lip and letting herself get carried away by the bliss, treated to a hot anal creampie that left her to thrash about in her seat, whining before she threw herself up to her feet and moaned. 'You screamed like a bitch in heat," she called out to Severa even as her voice twisted in orgasmic delight, showing off the kind of raw shamelessness she had earned from being able to say she wanted this. "And now you're going to get back to serving me again." Moving back to her desk, Tharja bent forward, sticking her round, perky ass out and letting her long, lean legs shift and rub together. "Eat the cum out of my ass while the tentacles fuck you again."

Severa moved quickly. Or at least, her body did, in getting forward and into position to bury her face between the round cheeks and to the loosened up ass now leaking with cum. Her tongue pushed right in and got to work at licking all along her stretched out rim, lapping up the salty taste of cum from the tentacle that had fucked her in the process, and another streak of humiliation ached through her. Even worse was that the tentacles were still there, thrusting into her ass and pussy once more, and thanks to being bent over, she was presenting her toned backside and dripping snatch even more now, fuming with embarrassment and a desire for this all to somehow come to an end amid the throbbing chaos that only grew more and more out of control.

"Get that tongue up deep in there!" Tharja moaned, wrangling a tentacle over to herself and licking the head, not caring about what she did with her pet tendrils as long as Severa got it worse. Her hips pressed back, shoving her ass in hard against Severa's face and wiggling, making sure she was as insufferable and harsh as she could possibly be in light of the situation. She wanted nothing but thorough humiliation for Severa, for her to be made to endure the absolute worst and most bitter treatment she could possibly inflict upon her. Nothing else mattered now; pleasure was to be found in the depths of depravity she could sink to, however low they may end up being.

And Severa could do nothing about it. Her holes kept getting drilled by tentacles as cum dripped out of both of them, displaced by the cocks pushing so far into her, and even worse than deepthroating a tentacle was now having to give Tharja a sloppy rimjob as she ate the cum out of her mouth. It was the lowest she had ever been in her life, pushed into a degrading and hopeless situation that kept her held tight in the vice of depravity. The disrespected and the harshness of it all kept her shivering, made her really feel the agony as her tongue continued to work deep into Tharja's ass, devouring her backside with all the vigor of someone who could not get enough of the dark mage's shapely rear, which was to say, like every drooling idiot man in the camp who kept staring at her every time she strutted into the room in her skimpy outfit and waving her perfect body around.

Not that Severa had paid much attention to it, she swore.

But now her tongue was in there, licking up the cum as she rimmed the dark mage, whose moans really only served to taunt her at this point. Her every whimper only gave more satisfaction to Tharja, and her tongue was certainly not helping matters, as she serviced the dark mage in an even more depraved and degrading way than before, now with the bonus of tentacles fucking her ass and pussy relentlessly. There was nothing Severa could do but endure it, but she didn't know if she was going to be able to come out of this with her dignity intact, let alone a sense of self or even necessarily control over herself. After all, Tharja's spell still held onto her, still dictated her every moan and likely the way her body loved everything being done to it.

"Eat my ass you nasty slut, show me how much you love me and want to apologize for being a cunt by putting that mouth to work and never saying another ill word to me every again!" Power corrupted, and Tharja was happy to feel the corruption bubble up within her. She was out of control now, shoving back hard as she licked and slobbered all over the tentacle she was working at, fingers once more at her pussy and eagerly tending to herself, able to feel the tongue in her ass and all the depravity that came with it pushing her to swelling heights of desperation she couldn't resist. Everything that she felt was reaching its hot, feverish peak, and all she could do was embrace it and let the madness carry her completely away.

Even an ass in her face couldn't silence Severa's moans as she felt herself fucked to another orgasm, her hips even started to push back against the tentacles in a desperate bid for more pleasure, which left her feeling utterly betrayed by herself, having no choice but to accept what she felt and let the pleasures wash her away. She was committed now to this insanity and nothing was going to shake her from this, and she simply had to admit it, even if she really, really didn't want to. Whether Severa liked it or not, she was cumming again, and this time, even harder than the first time.

Cum gushed into her holes as she cried out into Tharja's ass, moans reaching their highest point yet as she lost herself, eyes almost rolling back as she felt the heat and tingling of an orgasm while treated to the fullness of cum flooding into her again. She was overwhelmed, overstuffed, and the just wanted control of herself again, to be out of Tharja's grasp. She was ready to beg if she had to.

Tharja came seconds later, pushed over the top by the sounds of agony that followed and by the bliss the tongue working at her ass. Her hips bucked and she happily came, quim gushing all over her hand as she once more squirted, enjoying a messy facial from the tentacle that painted her with spunk as she finished her idly, lazy blowjob. "Fuck, that's good," she moaned, feeling the tongue lazily continue to worship her ass until finally she pushed forward and turned around, leaning back against the desk as she stared at Severa. "How do you feel now, bitch?"

"P-please let me go," Severa whined, shaking as the tentacles held onto her. "Break the spell, I'm begging you. I-I promise, I'll do anything, I'll change my ways, I'll apologize to everyone. Just break this control of my mind, Tharja!"

Laughter rang out, and it only made Severa sink down lower. "You really are the dumbest slut aren't you?" Tharja asked, mockery dripping from her voice as she straightened herself out a bit. "I said that when I snapped my fingers, the spell would break. And I snapped them before you were penetrated, which means everything from that moment was all you." She leaned forward, watching the terror break across the poor redhead's desperate face. This was the real hit of humiliation. "You moaning like a cheap whore as you got fucked by tentacles? That's because you love it, not because I made you. You cumming over and over while they fuck you? Not mind control, it's you being a slut, Severa. And you burying your tongue deep into my ass and eating cum out of it?" She broke off into rich, wicked laughter, rolling quickly over and shoving her ass back into her face as she felt the raw delight of what she had done to her set in. "I didn't make you devour this ass like it was your last meal. You did it because you wanted to. So, instead of pretending you hate it, why don't you get that cute little face in there and do it again?"


End file.
